The puppy and his master
by erithwolf
Summary: Dean had never liked dogs until Castiel became his own little angel puppy. PupPlay, kink, sub Castiel, dom Dean.
1. Chapter 1

First off:

**For those who are wondering what puppy play is: (taken from wikipedia):**

**Puppy play or dog play is where at least one of the participants acts out canine mannerisms and behaviors, it is sometimes associated with leather culture. The dominant role is taken by a "Handler", "Trainer", "Master", or in the case of someone who still identifies as canine, an "alpha". The submissive may be considered a "pup" or a "dog". Unlike other forms of animal roleplay, it is not uncommon for two or more pups to play together as equals, fight for dominance, or play where one is clearly the "alpha". Puppy play is often about being playful, mischievous, and instinctive.**

_Hello!_

_This is my first Supernatural fanfic AND Destiel fanfic, also my first animal roleplay (in this case puppy play fic). I don't even know how this idea came to me, it just did._

_I'm by no means ridiculing puppy play in this fic, I just wanted to write something new and exciting._

_I just want to warn that this is a kind of a crack fic and that Castiel is a bit out of character, sorry. But I do hope you guys will like it anyway!_

_Feedback is much appreciated! x_

_Disclaimers:_

_Please bare in mind English is not my first language. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own Supernatural._

* * *

"Hey Dean... Deaaaan, wake up. Dean! Wake up!" The Angel's hoarse voice entered through the sleeping human's ear, into his brain and woke him up. Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Angel, who still wore his trenchcoat and blue tie. The Angel was sitting on the bedside, looking at Dean with big, blue eyes. Dean gasped and moved backwards in his bed, a bit shocked by the man sitting beside him.

"Oh Dean!", the Angel said happily with his whole face lightning up into a wide smile. The first thing Dean thought was _"Why is he smiling?" _before he rolled his eyes and sighed annoyingly at the Angel's worthless presentiment about time."You're awake!", the angel contined.

"Yeah, I am awake Cas, and what the hell do you want?" Dean asked with a growl, his lips pouting sullenly. His eyelids were a bit heavy by the sleepiness still lingering in them.

"You see Dean", the Angel began with his excited, _wait what, was Castiel excited?!, _voice. "I have been looking around the internet and on YouTube, and I found this thing called pup or puppy play. Do you know what it is?"

"No Cas, why the hell should I know what puppy play is? Is it a fetisch thing or what?" Dean's already shitty evening had even turned _more _shitty with Cas waking him up. Before Dean had fallen asleep, he had been in a big fight with Sam about Dean's occansional consuming of alcohol. The fight had ended with Sam leaving the motel with a big bang of the door, saying he won't come back for a while, leaving Dean completely alone. An hour later, Cas had popped up, talking about some demon prowling around town. Dean, though, hadn't listened that intently. He had told Cas he wanted to be alone and sleep for a while and that Cas could do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't wreck anything. Now it seemed like Cas really had been enjoying himself, Dean thought.

"I would not say it is a fetisch, it is more of a roleplay. At least from what I have read on the internet. Anyway, Dean, would you like to try out puppy play with me?" Castiel's eyes were big and begging, he put his hand on Dean's hand and smiled fondly at him. Dean frowned and lifted one of his eyesbrows, he had never seen Castiel like this before.

"Whoa there cowboy!", Dean bursted out. "What do you mean _try out_? What are there to try out? Hell, I don't even know what this supposed pup thing is!"  
Things like this had occurred before, Castiel was ever so curious about human behaviour, especially things that was a bit odd but Dean never judged him. He was Dean's lover and Dean never judged people close to him. In addition to that, Dean thought it was fun to try out new things. Though, he wasn't so sure about this pup play thingy.

"I will explain it to you", Castiel began and explained the whole aspect about puppy play. When he was done, Dean was just staring blankly at the Angel with an open mouth.  
"Okay..." he managed to say, still astounded about the whole thing. He couldn't help but wonder what really circulated around in Castiel's head at times.  
Castiel just stared at him with an excited smile playing over his lips. "So, do you want to try it out or not?" he asked, his eyes tingling.

"Cas I'm not so sure I really like this idea. It's..." Dean tried to find the right word "A bit weird. It's like a BDSM sub/dom relationship but with animals... And you know how much I don't like dogs", Dean said with a nervous laugh.

Castiel looked at him blankly for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak:  
"I do know you do not like dogs, but it will not be a _real _dog with fur and paws and other canine feautures. It will only be me, and I will obey your every command. I will be your own pet to love and take care of. And we do not need to do the explicit things, we can just create a special bond!"  
Dean laughed for a moment because the Angel was really serious about this fetisch.  
"Cas, I really can't see myself dressing you up in a collar, leash, dog ears and paws. It just don't work for me. I can't see myself ordering you to sit or lie down or anything like it. Just let it go, okay? And also, we really have a profound bound. Remember?", Dean smiled softly at him but he could see that the Angel wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"Please Dean, I beg you. We have tried other things like this before. Please?" Castiel squeezed Dean's hand and fired off one of those smiles Dean just couldn't resist.

"Okay then, I give up. But you'll be the one that is responsible for all things you need and want, okay?" Dean said with seriousness in his voice. Castiel nodded happily and jumped up into the bed on the empty side next to Dean.

"Thank you Dean!" the Angel simply said before he turned off the lamp and the room went completely black.

Dean turned his back to Castiel and closed his eyes, a couple of seconds later, he could feel the Angel's warm arms snake around his upper body, drawing Dean closer to the Angel's body.  
Dean smiled, feeling content in Castiel's embrace. Before he fell asleep, he heard a voice mumbling into his head;  
_What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

Three small birds chirped outside the Motel's window. They were happy it was finally sunny outside, thus they sang like they hadn't done whole Spring. Dean snapped his eyes open and growled, he hated animals, especially those who woke him up in the morning! He threw away the blanket that laid over him and went to the window to shut it. Who the hell had opened it anyway?! He didn't remember that he had done it himself. Before he got off bed to close it, he checked his phone for any signs of Sam but there was none. Dean sighed and closed the window and turned around to go to the bathroom, only to get startled from fear by seeing the Angel standing in front of him.

"Cas!", he gasped with his hand on his heart. "I've told you not to do that!" he added with a growl and shot an angry look at the man in front of him.

"I am sorry Dean, I meant no harm", he began with a small smile. "I have looked around in different kind of stores for the things we need while you were sleeping. And I found some things we need", he said with a playful smile and showed his bags.

Dean's arms got covered in goosebumps when he remembered what he had promised Castiel last night. Puppy play. Ugh. He rolled his eyes in and slumped down on the bed when Castiel started picking up the things he had bought from the bags.

"Did you find anything nice?" Dean asked while watching Castiel pick up the things and putting them next to Dean on the bed. Castiel smiled and nodded.

"I think I did actually. I found this", he said and showed a red leather collar with a golden name tag hanging in a small silver string. "I figured you could use this on me, I bought a matching leash as well. And you can write my name in the tag", Cas added and showed Dean an indeed matching leash. Dean frowned at the sight but didn't say anything, he had a feeling Cas wasn't done yet. "And finally these", Cas smiled and showed two pair of black dog paws and pointed ears. "I enchanted the ears so that they will move depending on my mood."

Dean lifted his eyebrows in an impressive manner and crossed his arms. "Okay", he simply answered, waiting for Cas to do something.

"Do you want me to put them on?" Cas asked with a mischievous smile. Dean laughed awkwardly, he really wasn't used to seeing Cas smile like this and he was still not so sure about this whole thing. Though, he did really want to do everything for the Angel, as the Angel did for him. He shrugged and simply said: "Yeah, sure".

Castiel nodded an exciting nod before he stopped himself in his movements.  
"But, I'm your pup, you're supposed to order me what to do!"

"Ah, that's right", Dean said with an uncertain tone in his voice, he wiped off the sweat from his hands before he continued to speak, "I will do it then".

Dean got off from the bed, grabbed the red collar and walked towards Cas. "Uh...", Dean mumbled awkwardly, a light blush spreading across his freckled cheeks. "Sit." Dean could see how Castiel's whole body shivered in anticipation as he knelt to the floor. Somehow, the sight made Dean's pants grow a bit tighter and Dean prayed to God that he wasn't a closeted zoophile.

Castiel smirked when he heard the prayer, Dean pretended he didn't see it. "Okay then Cas", Dean said slowly while opening up the collar's secure hook and slowly putting it around Castiel's neck. The Angel gasped when he felt Dean's soft fingertips stroking his sensitive skin. Dean smiled shyly and stroked Cas' cheek when he had secured the collar around the Angel's neck.

"How does it feel Cas?" Dean asked a bit worriedly, he didn't want to choke him. Cas just looked at him without saying anything. "Cas? Are you able to talk?" Dean wondered, worry bubbling in his stomach. Cas still just looked at Dean, though this time, he tilted his head, like a dog. Dean suddenly understood what Castiel was doing, he was acting like the dog he supposedly was. Cas went down on all fours and whined at the unused paws and ears lying on top of the bed, he scratched at the bed, showing Dean what he wanted. Dean wiped his hand across his face, feeling completely embarrassed and awkward with this whole situation. He swallowed his pride and went to the bed and picked the accessories, turned around and knelt so that he faced Castiel.

"Come here boy", Dean tempted, trying to act into the role as a master. Castiel crouched over to him and sat down in front of him, waiting for Dean to dress him in his accessories. First, Dean put on the ears and secondly he put on the paws. He thought Castiel looked kinda cute when he wore the ears and paws together, they emphasized Castiel's already sweet features. Dean leaned forward and carefully gave Castiel's dog ears a stroke. As soon as Dean's fingers touched the Angel, the Angel started making pleased snorts. He also looked really content and relaxed. Dean smiled and continued to stroke Castiel's ear and hair. While he was stroking, the black ears twitched and moved just like the real thing. The only thing that was missing now was a wagging tail, pounding against the floor and Dean wondered why Castiel hadn't bought one before. They cuddled for a while before Castiel seemed to be restless about something, he walked away on all fours from Dean and started walking in circles while the ears were moving around anxiously.

"What is it Cas? Please tell me with your own mouth, I don't understand dog", Dean pleaded with his arms crossed over his chest. Castiel just looked at him with anxious eyes, he let out a whine and glanced at the door to make it more understandable for Dean. Dean frowned and let out a quiet "oh".

"You need to visit the bathroom? Come on Cas, I'm not going to take out around people!" Dean protested with clear annoyance in his voice. Cas just whined again and lifted his right leg as if he was going to pee on the carpet.

"Oh no Cas! You're not allowed to do THAT!" Dean hissed and stood up from the floor. He picked up the leash and connected it to the collar around Cas' neck.

"I won't let you pee through your pants and down on the carpet, just so you know!" he hissed to his Angel puppy. Castiel replied with a playful smirk and a waggle of one of his eyebrows. Dean rolled his eyes and hoped that there wouldn't be any people outside.

* * *

**A bit longer than the last chapter! What do you think? Do you have any suggestions? **

**Review please, that would make my day! x**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Castiel went out on the backside of the Motel they were living in. The woman at the Motel's reception had glanced weirdly at them when they walked out from the hotel. Luckily enough, she hadn't said anything and Dean was thankful for that. Castiel was now sniffing at a tree and slowly lifting his leg as if he was going to pee, though he didn't. Dean waited for him to be finished and when he was, Dean pulled the leash a little to make Castiel start crouching.  
Castiel happily crouched on and sniffed now and then at a tree, bush or plant. Some people went by and every one of them looked weirdly at the couple, wondering what the hell they were doing and why they were doing it in public. One man though, stopped and looked at Dean for a while before he opened his mouth:

"May I pet your dog?"

Dean thought either that he had heard wrong or that his man was some sort of lunatic. However, he nodded, letting the man touch his Angel. The man squatted down in front of Castiel and softly scratched the Angel's chin. Castiel growled softly and sat down in front of the man, his ears were moving playfully.

"What is his name? For how long have you had him?" the man asked while patting Castiel's hair.

"His name is Castiel and, uh, since yesterday", Dean grunted, feeling a bit jealous at the man since he was touching _Dean's_ dog. The man nodded with a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you for letting me touch him. He's a beautiful dog, you're lucky", and with that, he walked away. Dean squatted down in front of Castiel and pulled him close.

"You're my dog, my dog _only_", he said without feeling a bit embarrassed. He felt Castiel snuggling against his cheek and giving his nose a lick.

"Of course I'm yours, I will always be yours", Dean heard Castiel's soft voice reply and felt his mitten paws hugging him tightly. Dean sighed softly in his Angel's arms.

"Go home?" Dean murmured softly and Castiel nodded, agreeing with him.

"So Cas, what do you wanna do now? Do you still want to be a dog or do you want to turn back to Angel?" Dean wondered, he was sitting in his bed, eating a cheeseburger he had ordered from the Motel's restaurant. Castiel was sitting on the floor behind him, his ears twitching. He tilted his head to the left and looked softly at Dean and whined.

Dean chewed on his burger while watching Castiel being a dog.  
"I'll take that as you want to stay as a dog for a while longer?"

Castiel licked his lips and growled softly, he jumped up in the bed beside Dean and laid down, curled up close to Dean's leg. Dean put his hand on Castiel's head and stroke it softly. The small strands of hair were so soft, Dean enjoyed touching Castiel's hair. He petted Castiel for a while before he yawned loudly and leaned back in the bed. Castiel crouched and laid down next to Dean with his chin resting on Dean's chest. Dean put his and once again on Castiel's head and started petting it with slow strokes. Castiel gruffed contently, he put his left paw right on Dean's crotch.

Dean jerked slightly by the sudden touch and looked at Castiel. Castiel returned his gaze and moved his paw slowly over Dean's growing bulge. Dean gasped, he clenched Castiel's wrist and moved it away from his crotch.

"Bad dog", he growled sharply.

Castiel returned Dean's sharp voice with a mischievous smile. He put his paw back on Dean's crotch again and stroked it softly. Dean grabbed the playful Angel's wrist again and moved it away.

"No Cas, don't do that!" he said sharply and shot an angry gaze at the Angel. "If you do it one more time, I'll force you down on the floor, so stop it!"

Castiel gave off a disappointed snort and jumped down on the floor.

"Good boy", Dean praised him before turning off the bed lamp. "I'm going to take a nap now, just so you know. I'm sure you can entertain yourself, you probably have some Angel business to do", he yawned. The last thing he thought before he fell asleep was if Sam was okay.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was really tired. I will try to update the story daily from now on though. If you have any suggestions, then just let me know! **

**Reviews are loved! x**


End file.
